Animal Flu (Round Robin)
by fhestia
Summary: A virulent Animal Flu makes its way through the Animagi at Hogwarts. Hagrid has the cure. AU Chapter 3 for Healer Pomfreys "Animal Flu" round robin fic. AU Background: Harry and Hermione are married, professors at Hogwarts, with a child named Albus. Harry is an Animagus with a Griffin form and Professor Snape is an Animagus with a Lynx form.


The walk through the dank corridors leading to the dungeons seemed to take longer than usual and by the time Severus reached his quarters, he was shivering uncontrollably. He quickly stripped out of his sodden clothing and changed into dry robes, but even standing close to a blazing fire did nothing to dispel the chill creeping up his back. His legs were beginning to feel wobbly and he leaned his head wearily against the mantel. Animal Flu didn't spread that quickly, did it? But what else could it be? He didn't feel well at all and he could think of no other explanation for his symptoms.

Severus turned his head and eyed the container of Floo powder within reach. He could contact Poppy for advice, but no one knew animals, magical or otherwise, better than the groundskeeper. He pushed himself away from the fire and, still shivering, pulled on his heaviest cloak for the walk to Hagrid's cabin.

"Professor Snape!" Hagrid called as he approached, waving a gigantic arm in his direction. "I don' usually see yeh down here!"

He lifted a hand to acknowledge Hagrid's greeting and quickened his pace to reach him.

"It's good o' yeh to visit," Hagrid said, a huge smile on his face as Severus stepped up to the porch. "Glad I didn' miss yeh. I jus' bin in the forest, treatin' some o' the animals. Nasty flu goin' 'round."

"Yes, Hagrid, we're aware of that," he said. "Actually, I was hoping you might be able to offer some advice."

Hagrid's chest swelled with pride. "O' course," he said, holding open the door and pushing Fang aside with one foot. "Come in and have some tea. Yeh don' look so good, if yeh don' mind me sayin'."

Severus sat down at the table,and accepted the huge, steaming mug from Hagrid. He didn't feel like drinking anything but the warmth was soothing as he cupped his hands around it. "Harry is ill with the Animal Flu," he said after a moment when his teeth stopped chattering. "We think he contracted it in the forest."

"Mos' likely," Hagrid agreed. He rose and started rummaging through a deep drawer, pulling out a number of packets that looked miniscule in his hands. "I have special Animal Flu powders here," he said, placing them on the table. "One for ev'ry species in the forest, and one for ev'ry Animagus in the castle. Here's Griffin for Harry, and yeh'd best take the ones fer Professor McGonagall and yerself, jus' in case."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Severus said.

"Jus' make sure yeh give this to Hermione," Hagrid warned. "Don' go near Harry 'cause yeh can catch the Animal Flu from him real easy."

Severus nodded, knowing the advice was already a bit late.

"There's enough powder here fer five doses; mix the powder inter a batch o' Pepperup and give Harry one dose a day. He'll feel mighty ill in his Animagus form, but he has to take the potion that way; otherwise it won' work."

Severus tucked the packets into an inside pocket of his cloak, and as he opened his mouth to speak, sneezed suddenly and loudly.

"Professor," Hagrid said accusingly. "Yeh've already come down wi' it, too, haven' yeh?"

There was no use denying it any longer. "I'm afraid so," he said as he blew his nose.

"Well, yeh shouldn' be alone, then, not while yer in yer Animagus form. Yeh can stay here, if yeh like."

Severus considered it for a moment, watching Hagrid's boarhound gnawing noisily on what appeared to be a moose femur. Share a space with a great, slobbering dog like Fang and his well-meaning but overbearing and accident-prone master? He shuddered.

"I appreciate the offer, Hagrid," he said, rising quickly from the table, "But I will deliver the powders to Professor Granger and then return to my own quarters."

Hagrid held the door for him and delivered a hearty thump to his back that nearly sent him sprawling headlong onto the porch. "Well, I won' try t' argue with yeh," he said cheerfullly. "Jus' take care o' yerself, mind?"

A short time later, Severus found himself across the table from Hermione, another unwanted cup of tea at his elbow.

"Professor Granger," he said, withdrawing the packet from his cloak. "Hagrid has given me a medicinal powder that is effective against the Animal Flu."

Hermione took the packet and opened it, studying the contents critically.

"You are to mix this powder with Pepperup and give one dose to Harry every day for the next five days, but it's crucial..." He propped his chin in his hand and trailed off. There was more to the instructions but his memory was getting a bit fuzzy around the edges. Hermione looked up at him expectantly.

"...it's crucial," he continued groggily, searching his mind for the important but elusive bit of information, "that Harry take the potion while he is in his Griffin form. He must also remain in his Animagus form for four hours after the dose is administered or the medicine will be ineffective."

"I see," Hermione said quietly. "We'll start right away. Thank you, Professor." Her face was pinched with worry and he rushed to reassure her.

"Albus is in no danger of contracting this illness," he said. "It's communicable to animals and Animagi only."

The walk to and from Hagrid's cabin had utterly worn him out and Severus felt weak and very cold. He wrapped his cloak a bit tighter but couldn't suppress a hard shudder. "Animal Flu spreads quite rapidly so Harry must not be exposed to anyone who is a known or suspected Animagus."

Hermione nodded, her face searching his. "You're an Animagus, aren't you, Professor?" she asked.

"I am," he said. "Which is why I cannot stay. Minerva will have to take precautions as well and someone will have to notify Poppy as soon as possible." He attempted to stand and then reached blindly for something to support himself with as a wave of dizziness swept over him.

Hermione was at his side in an instant, grasping him firmly by the arm and guiding him back to the chair.

"Sit down," she said, and he recognized the familiar, bossy tone of her student days. "You look dreadful."

She placed the back of her hand against his forehead. "You're already ill, aren't you?" she asked, frowning. "I should have realized after you spent so much time with Harry."

Severus closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of the chair. He didn't think he could move or even speak at the moment.

"Professor," Hermione said hesitantly. "I'd feel much better if you'd stay in our quarters while you're recovering so someone can keep an eye on you."

"Out of the question," he murmured. "You'll have your hands full with Harry."

Remaining here was nearly as unattractive a prospect as sharing room and board with Fang, but in truth, he wasn't certain he could make it back to his quarters and still have strength enough to prepare the potion and change into his Lynx form.

"Well, at least lie down until you feel a bit stronger. We have an extra room, just through there," she said, gesturing toward an open doorway.

He turned his head, even that small movement making him feel ill and giddy, and nodded weakly.

"You should change into your Animagus form while you still have the strength," she said, holding out her hand to him. "I'm going to give Harry his potion and then I'll bring yours."

Like it or not, Severus knew he was going to be trapped here for the duration with a busybody know-it-all.

"I've brought your medicine, Professor," Hermione said, standing hesitantly in the doorway, holding a deep bowl in both hands. Taking her advice, Severus had changed into his Lynx form after staggering into the spare room, a small, cozy alcove with a bed and tiny table. He looked up from the corner where he had curled himself and gave a hoarse growl to let her know his location.

"Oh, there you are!" she said. She proffered the bowl and then glanced around the tiny room. "I'm not sure where to put this. Shall I leave it on the floor? Or I can place it on the table, if you'd rather..."

He padded to a open spot near the door and sat looking up at her.

"Here, then?" She placed the bowl down next to him.

Severus crouched over the bowl, sniffing the contents. Adjusting to his Animagus form took time and because his eyesight was still blurry, he made the mistake of bringing his face too close to the surface of the brimming bowl. He jerked his head up, snorting and shaking the potion from his whiskers. Hermione crouched next to him and used the sleeve of her robe to dab the excess liquid from his face.

He returned to the bowl, lapping at the potion delicately. Hermione sat nearby, talking softly as he drank. "You're being very good about this," she said. "I practically had to sit on Harry and force the potion down his throat. Got myself nipped in the process, too."

A small voice from behind Hermione surprised him. "I bet it tastes yucky," Albus said, stepping into the room. Severus lifted his head and narrowed his eyes as a shudder rippled along his fur. '_Yucky'_ didn't even begin to describe the taste.

"Albus, where did you come from?" Hermione said, whirling around.

"Aunt Minerva had to take care of a student in the ward, so she told me to run along." He studied Severus, who had finished the potion and was using one large paw to wash his face. "That's a pretty kitty, Mummy."

_Do I look like a 'kitty' to you?_ Severus flexed his paws, showing long, dangerous-looking claws, but even that slight movement made him ache and he stretched out on his side with a tired groan.

"Albus!" Hermione said with a frown. "Don't call him 'kitty,' if you please; that is Professor Snape in his Animagus form."

Albus turned and left the room and Hermione looked back to Severus with an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry, Professor. He can be a bit much at times. I'll try to keep him out of your way."

She motioned toward the bed. "Please, will you...?" she said. "You're far too large for me to lift. Can you jump up here? I wouldn't ask, but if you need to resume your human form,you shouldn't be lying on the floor."

He gathered his strength and made a leap, landing gracefully in the midst of the bed. Feeling his stomach begin to churn, he realized he should have waited before moving. He prowled about the blankets and pillows, trying to settle himself. The potion was bitter in the back of his throat and he needed something to remove the taste or he was going to be sick all over the brightly-patterned bedclothes on which he found himself. But how to communicate that to her? He crouched uncomfortably, willing his stomach to settle.

Albus returned to the room, holding out a dripping, purple-colored, _something_ on a stick. He clambered up on the bed beside Severus and held it out towards him.

"It's okay, kitty," the young boy said cheerfully. "It's an ice lolly. Grape. My favorite. Mummy uses them when I have to take medicine that tastes bad."

"Albus, Professor Snape doesn't want..." Hermione began, but she stopped when she saw the pink tongue come out hesitantly to sample the frozen lolly.

Severus couldn't quite believe he was doing it, but he was desperate for anything to take the bitter taste from his mouth. He realized belatedly that one of the disadvantages of being in his Lynx form was that many of his reactions were instinctual. The coolness and sweet taste calmed his churning stomach and elicited a low, rumbling purr that he was powerless to stop.

Albus's face brightened as he turned back to Hermione. "See, Mummy? The kitty likes it."

Hermione tried to sound stern, but couldn't keep a smile from her face. "He's not a 'kitty,' Albus, how many times must I tell you?" She gathered the quickly melting treat and dumped it in a nearby bin. "Check on Daddy for me, will you, and make sure he's still a Griffin. Give me a yell if he tries to change back."

Albus nodded, but before he climbed from the bed, he bent to whisper to Severus. "It's okay, Professor Snape. I know you're feeling bad." One small hand stroked between his ears until his eyes closed and his head came to rest on his crossed paws. "You rest and I'll visit you later, 'kay?"

Hermione watched Albus run from the room and then she sat gently on the bed. Without thought, she reached out a hand to rub one velvety ear and the tuft of black fur at the tip. His ear twitched at her touch and he raised his head and sneezed twice.

"Bless you," she said. "Goodness, you are ill, poor thing." She cupped his face between her hands and looked into his eyes, a frown on her face. "I can't tell if you're warm or not," she said fretfully. "I don't even know what the normal temperature is for a lynx."

Severus lowered his head again, growling low in his throat.

"Oh, you're absolutely right," Hermione said. "I shouldn't worry about that. The potion will make you feel better eventually, as long as you stay in your Lynx form. Four hours, remember."

He gave another hoarse mew in the hopes of getting her to be quiet and leave, but when she did, he found himself vaguely at a loss. Now what was he supposed to do? He felt weak and ill and shivery, even with his thick fur, but not tired enough to sleep. He couldn't read while in his Animagus form. He could only lie on the bed, miserable and feeling a little sorry for himself.

"Psst!" came a whisper from the doorway. "Are you sleeping?"

Albus stood watching him, a bundle clutched in his arms. When Severus lifted his head, Albus moved closer.

"I checked on Daddy and he's taking a nap, so I thought I'd check on you, too." He clambered up to the bed and knelt beside Severus. "I brought you a blanket, kitty. I mean, Professor Snape," he whispered, tucking it around him.

The warmth was welcome and comforting and to his embarrassment, Severus began to purr again.

"That looks cosy," Albus said with satisfaction, sitting back. "Now, we can't play wizard chess, but I can read to you." He sat cross-legged and balanced a large picture book on one scabbed knee. "At least until Aunt Minerva comes by later," he said.

Severus started up at this news, growling in alarm. _She cannot come here, _he thought frantically._ Did I or did I not tell Hermione that Minerva would have to take precautions? Why didn't she listen to me? Or did I forget to tell her? _He honestly couldn't remember. The events of the day were nebulous in his mind.

There was nothing he could do. He couldn't transform back to his human form or the dreadful potion he just took would be useless, but in his Lynx form, he had no way of warning Minerva. He could only hope that her arrival would be delayed until it was safe for him to transform, or that Hermione would remember his warning in time enough to prevent her visit.


End file.
